


Alphabet Soup (Fail) Ichigo Kurosaki

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You stared at the gaping strawberry that sat next to you. Class had long since ended, but the usual suspects were still there, loitering around.Ichigo’s face was scrunched up in disbelief as he stared, wide-eyed, at the paper in his hands.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Fail) Ichigo Kurosaki

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship, School ☁
  * **Word Count** : 159 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Ichigo ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **F** is for _fail_ ]

You stared at the gaping strawberry that sat next to you. Class had long since ended, but the usual suspects were still there, loitering around.

Ichigo’s face was scrunched up in disbelief as he stared, wide-eyed, at the paper in his hands. “How could I fail? I’ve been studying, damn it!”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, cheek resting in the palm of your hand. “It takes more than studying to pass, Ichi.”

“Like what?!” His brown orbs moved to meet yours.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm. “Attend class, maybe? Pay attention when you do attend class, maybe?”

Sure, you knew what Ichigo and Rukia went off to do every day but there was a Shinigami stationed there for a reason. It was his own fault that he failed.

Ichigo groaned, slamming his head onto his desk.

Orihime tried to comfort the male, while Tatsuki tried to contain her laughter. Rukia honestly couldn’t care less.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
